umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Message Board
The Message Board (styled ingame as Unterganger MC Server Public Information System) is a public message board where players can leave a public message. It consists of a giant canvas measuring 128 x 128 blocks which was then mapped to a map item (map #301). The canvas is centered on (256, 2176), over the surface of a sea to the south. Framed map items displaying the message board can be found throughout the server world. The way the board works is explained by Minecrafter and MindCracker SethBling in this video, and was first implemented on the server world by Molster with MTM's help. Messages are made by drawing them on the giant canvas, similar to building a pixel art, and then updating the associated map item by holding them in the hand while standing on (or being above) the canvas. On 22 October 2019, Faiz overlaid the canvas with a new one, a total reset. This is to fully take advantage of the banner marker feature added in v1.13. The canvas and banners to be used is black to maximize legibility. With the banner markers, more text can be fitted into the same space, and the new canvas is thus laid out in 4 columns. However, this was done without permission or consultation from the Op team. This resulted in the Op team deciding to punish Faiz by not allowing him to receive Hassenfield Space Center from Ugu and replacing the new message board with the old one, the new one being moved 200 blocks west. This was cemented when some players raised concerns that the old board was more colourful, looked better and wasn't necessary due to the fact that the Chatango server had made it obsolete, nevermind the much newer Discord server. Etiquette When posting a message, the following etiquettes must be observed: *Each line of text must be 5 blocks high *There must be a minimum of 2 blocks between lines *No obscenities *Update the map item each time after a message is written or removed *As the message board is now full, ask for an op's permission before removing an existing line of text to make room for new messages. **OP's note: Remove the oldest post on the board. Additional care must be taken as to not build structures inside the canvas area not intended to appear in the map item. This include teleporters and item frames holding the map item itself. These must be placed outside the canvas area. Gallery Msgboard canvas.png|The upper half of the giant canvas Msgboard in city.png|One of the many locations of the message board strewn around Unterganger City Trivia *There is a cafe under the coat of arms, called the Heraldry Cafe. *The message board header is spelled "massages" - this is an intended pun by Molster. *kimilil added a Windows 9x taskbar across the bottom on 8-9 August 2018, which NerdieSanders decided to keep. *By 18 November 2018 (after a render update) the board was found to be filled with spam. Ugultu admits of putting most (if not all) of the extraneous texts. Category:Contraptions Category:Pixel arts